


Dreamy Bell

by darkmagiattack



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Dream World, F/F, Gen, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, eternal sonata au where i change a lot about the plot and make the world my oyster, lots of magic and politcal intrigue interupted by existential monologues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagiattack/pseuds/darkmagiattack
Summary: On his deathbed, the prodigy pianist Atem Sennen has a dream that is far too real—he cannot wake, and has no choice but to see this journey through to the end, wherever that lies. Along the way, he meets Yuugi Mutou, who accompanies him on his quest, only to end up dragging Atem along his own path instead.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Ishizu Ishtar/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	1. Pyroxene of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m super stoked to finally start posting this fic; it started as a break from my other fic, Campus Duelers, so I didn’t go stir crazy, and morphed into something very dear to my heart! Eternal Sonata/Trusty Bell is my favorite JRPG, and possibly even game, of all time and exploring its concepts with the Yugioh cast, which i also love dearly, is a real treat! ^_^ This is a love letter to it and other RPGS as well, as I can never get enough of them. I hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> (Ao3 is being super broke for me right now so my first end notes are going up here.)
> 
> I don’t have much to say at the end of this chapter but that each chapter title will come from the various track names of the OST! I should hopefully be able to line some of the important songs that play in important moments up, and I really love how they named them. It’s a really good OST! The name of this chapter’s title comes from the song [Pyroxene of the Heart,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1u_6irG5wcc) which is the first song you hear in the entire game, and reprises several times throughout. Fun fact: Pyroxenes are a group of igneous and metamorphic rocks that only transform under intense heat and pressure. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Cieryu, as well as everyone down at the YGO Collab server for igniting my enthusiasm to work on things! Y’all are the best! ^__^

_Why?_

_Why did it have to happen this way? Why did the dream have to end?_

_He wished to remember it, and him, forever. Had he truly deserved such a fate?_

_What sins had he committed, besides a woefully short life of dreaming and music?_

_He was only 19. And yet, he was willing to sacrifice what was left of his life for him._

_Why could he not have met him in the waking world?_

_Yuugi..._

_He would never forget him._

_Even if it was only a dream, even if his memory were to be shattered across the universe, he would always remember. And, surely, perhaps then, his feelings would reach him._

The night was calm, and lovely, like every other night in this village—as if the ravage of time or seasons would never touch it. A full, crisp moon hung over the flower fields, as an older man seated himself by the cliffside. He set aside his walking stick, watching the waves crash into the jagged coast below over their love for the moon. 

“It’s nice to meet you—“ he chuckled, pausing for a moment, as if reconsidering the phrase. “—or, should I say, welcome back.” 

It was another place. Another time. Another cliff. 

Yuugi Mutou clasped his hands together in a wordless prayer as the world ended around him. Somewhere, past the thick, violet-colored fog that threatened to envelop them all, he knew there would lay the rest of his party... and _him_. 

He needed to do this; for them, and the rest of the world. If it was for him, the person he cared about the most, then it wouldn’t be so hard, right? What was his life, against all the others that would be saved?

He was thankful, truly, for the time he had had with them, however short. He was thankful, that he had met him.

It was easy, if he thought of it like this.

He tumbled through the air, his stomach clenching as he plummeted. So much for a graceful death, he thought.

It was taking a little bit. Maybe he had time for one last selfish thought, then.

 _If he blew him a kiss, would it reach him, all the way up there?_

He supposed not.

And then, once more, the world reorganized itself into the beginning.

Tenuto was a town that had remained the same for all of time. It was a lush pause, the quiet buzz awaiting the starting notes of an orchestra at the beginning of a concert. Each rustle of the wind through the trees, the turning of the windmill in town, the sunlight dancing over the calm stream that fed the flower fields, the flowers themselves, rapt with attention, each was only a part of the scene being set. Even the subtle smell of salt on the air, supplied by a breeze from beyond the coast which laid only a few miles in the distance, waited patiently for the story to begin.

It had been this way each morning since this world had existed, but in this place of beginnings, it would continue to remain the same, in this fine, idyllic harmony, until it was finally disturbed.

That day was not today. For now, the town would continue its humble symphony, supported by the flowers that stretched as far as one could see, all along the cliffs that overlooked the sea.

At night, one could see the lights of the bustling port city Ritardando, like offered candles to the vast sea and sky from those very cliffs. The city had expanded over the years, a stark difference from the gentle stagnation of Tenuto, nestled safely in its wood. No, Tenuto nutured something besides economic growth or its brightly-clad flora.

It was a cradle for a dream.

A pair made their way across the flower fields, hand in hand, as the sun peeked out at them from behind the occasional wispy cloud. Otherwise, the sky was completely clear, open and stretching endlessly towards the sea’s horizon. 

“Grandpa, why are there waves in the sea?” asked a young boy, looking up at the older man with a wide-eyed, curious glance. 

The older man chuckled and took a moment to consider the question, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well you see, dearest Yuugi, there are waves because the of the moon. The sea, fickle as she is, has always been in love with the moon.” 

This gave Yuugi pause, fiddling with the kerchief that held back his wavy, blond locks. “How’s the moon do that?” 

“The sea took one look at the moon, and was charmed by her beauty,” said his grandfather, stroking his beard thoughtfully, “Being one to love too deeply, the sea has never been able to sit still since.” 

Yuugi stared at him blankly, before grinning, filled with wonder. “Really?” he asked, “It hasn’t stopped since? Wouldn’t it get tired?”

“Really!” Grandpa Mutou confirmed, smiling. “The sea’s love is vast, and for good reason. Don’t you feel your heart pound just a little when you look at the moon?”

The boy nodded, before becoming distracted by a passing puddle, fed from rain the night before. “How about puddles? Do they have waves of love, too, like the sea?” He stood over it, watching his own framed reflection in the shallow water. 

“No, dearest one, the amount in the puddle is the most important part. There simply isn’t enough.” The elder man shook his head, sadness etched into his worn countenance. “The waves of the human heart are very similar, although in different ways. Greed, vanity, wrath... often a human heart can be shaken by fear. It spreads from heart to heart, if unchecked. And much like the sea, once they are stirred, it takes a miracle to calm them once more.” 

Yuugi fixed him with an empty, puzzled look, clearly not able to comprehend what he’d just been told. Instead, he simply nodded obediently. 

“Ah... What am I even saying?” Grandpa Mutou murmured to himself, reaching out for Yuugi’s hand once more. “You’re far too young to understand, so I must just sound like an old coot to you. The waves of the sea’s love are too beautiful to be compared to the ugly waves of human desire. Let’s go home.” 

He turned to leave, but hesitated suddenly, freezing as if hit by some unseen force. The older man seemed to struggle against something momentarily, before the tension drained from his face.

“Yuugi,” he deadpanned, his gaze unfocused, “You will have to be very, very brave someday. When you are older, the waves of fear in the world around you will become bigger and bigger, until only you can calm them once more. Your astra, far too bright for your own good, will light the darkness for those you love.”

“How will I do that?” Yuugi, starstruck, could not hold the waver from his voice.

“You will someday jump into the sea, my dearest Yuugi.”

  
  
  


10:48 PM—October 16, 1849

Number 12 Place Vendome, Paris, France.

Mahad closed the drawing room doors behind him as he crossed the hall to enter the master bedroom, where he knew Atem lay, where the composer had been bed bound for the past few weeks. He didn’t have the energy to even wrinkle his nose at the scent of illness that hung heavy on the air any more, at this point. There was far too much to be taken care of.

He’d thought the move would help Atem escape the chronic cough that had plagued him his whole life, the one that had already almost claimed Mana several times, although she was currently faring much better. He’d been wrong.

Mahad spared a glance at her, asleep in her chair at the foot of her older brother’s bed, head in her arms. He’d wake her later if it looked like Atem was not going to—he couldn’t think like that. He owed it to both Mana and Atem to remain cool-headed. 

Even if the worst were to pass, like he’d always worried, he would take care of Mana, no matter the cost. She was all Atem had cared about—besides music, anyways. His stomach twisted traitorously. He quelled the gut-wrenching feeling by switching his attention to the doctor, who had just finished wicking sweat from the composer’s brow.

“He seems calmer now,” the writer remarked evenly, “His face is less pained than it was before.”

The doctor, who Mahad had searched out specifically for his apparent knack of dealing with patients with the consumption, nodded agreeably. Mahad studied him sharply, awaiting a response. 

“He must be having pleasant dreams,” the doctor replied, not looking up as he prepared another compress.

“That is, indeed, a small blessing.” The writer shifted, his arms tucked behind his back. “Does it point towards his recovery?”

The doctor lapsed back into silence, and Mahad could hear the grandfather clock in the corner continue its steady ticking. Half a minute passed, agonizingly slow, before the man spoke up.

“It is said that people have the sweetest dreams in the hours before their passing,” the doctor said quietly, his hands still.

Mahad grit his teeth, fighting the urge to raise his voice. “I won’t accept that,” he nearly hissed, venomous and hurt, “What kind of doctor would say that?”

“I apologize,” the doctor said reflexively, looking away, “Hopefully it is naught but wives tale.”

His face set in what felt like a permanent frown, Mahad turned away from the doctor, instead finally looking Atem in the face. It felt odd. He’d always settled for small glances, when his closest friend was preoccupied with something else—usually, piano playing. 

Oh, how Mahad had loved to watch him play. In the foyer, in the salons of the rich, but most of all, in the garden, on the sunny days that he realized that he’d taken for granted. There was something about Atem’s playing that had always struck him somewhere tender, but despite working with words for a living he’d never found words to describe the way it made him feel.

Atem had started playing for Mana, initially, before Mahad had known the pair. The writer had happened across the composer initially at one of the many salon parties he found himself invited to, being popular in the same circle of the socialites. Neither had been particularly suited for the pleasantries of the upper class, and quickly found themselves close friends.

But never too close, Mahad had always told himself. He lived life with restraint, and duty, and he knew that rumors were career-enders. Their livelihoods depended on the fickle favor of those who frequented the parties of the upperclass, and Mahad would never put Atem in that kind of jeopardy, no matter his personal feelings.

Truly, it was because of his personal feelings that he was doing this. If nothing else, Mahad would simply stay with him to the end. That was a form of love too, wasn’t it?


	2. Leap the Precipice!

The winding forest path between Tenuto and Ritardando ran a little farther than the four miles between, meandering upwards through the foothills towards the highlands beyond the forest. The late afternoon sun beat down and glimmered in the ripples of the brook that ran parallel. The path was well traveled, so it was kept well, but it was an undertaking when returning uphill.

The floral powder merchant, the one with the long-ribboned kerchief, made the trek daily. 

He was a young man, dressed in salmon petticoat breeches and a leather breastplate, with a thin shawl lined with rabbit fur and soft goose down layered over top of it. Leveling his heavy parasol over his shoulder, he chanced a look at the open sky above as he reached a less forested portion of the path.

“Hm... I must have taken longer than usual, today. I hope grandpa isn’t too worried...” He should probably hurry up, then.

Further on, he knew that there would be monsters. That was simply a given, every day issue. The monsters here in the quiet wood were nothing to be afraid of. The magic that infected this world could corrupt, alter, and often even destroy anything living it touched. Thankfully, there was little magic here to be had, so Yuugi had always been able to make the trek with little fuss.

Shutting his weighty parasol, which had been reinforced to withstand a beating, he pressed on, only having to contend with wild onion spirits that made a satisfying and resounding thunk whenever he clobbered them. Often, they would spin and twirl away as if completely empty, before coming back for another round. 

He considered taking one home for dinner with Grandpa Muto, but he’d been having vegetable stew so often lately he was scared they’d get sick. Yuugi had different plans for dinner, anyways. He’d used some of his meager savings to buy them a fish from Ritardando to change it up, so he’d had to forgo the bread he often brought back to pair with the stew. Money was too tight for both, especially with what’d happened today.

Yuugi would make the best of it, though. He always had. 

Further down the path, he found himself growing weary from the journey, his pace slowing until he finally decided to take a break in a small clearing. If he rested a little, he could probably make it home in the final push. 

Seating himself near an old oak, he drank some water from his flask, before sighing and twisting the cap back on. “I wish that the people in Ritardando would buy my floral powder,” he murmured to himself, his jaw set stubbornly, “There’s so many of them—surely some of them need medicine that isn’t mineral powder.”

A blue bird, insignificant in stature, alighted on the ground in front of him, pursuing a caterpillar that inched helplessly towards the nearest shelter. Upon noticing Yuugi’s presence, though, it abandoned its pursuit in favor of scrutinizing the man warily. 

On a whim, the salesman leaned forward, offering his hand outstretched with a few crumbs from his earlier lunch. The bird hopped once or twice in his direction, curiosity in its beady black eyes, before suddenly taking panic and taking off, chirping with alarm. Yuugi froze, letting the crumbs fall from his hand.

“I suppose you’re scared of touching me, too, huh.”

His hand fell to his side. 

It had been like that too, back in Ritardando. 

_ Many days in Ritardando were the same, lately. Sometimes in pleasant ways, like the way the flower cart that his neighbor wheeled to the city each day always smelt of home. Or the way that the azure mosaic tiles seemed to reflect the sky above and the sea adjacent, incorporated into most of the blue brick houses and even the fountain in town itself, as well as the thin spires of the Mandolin Church that rose over it all. _

_ Yuugi also enjoyed seeing the townsfolk head to and fro with whatever business they were up to when he was resting his voice, but mostly, he called out his trade in case any traveling merchants were nearby. He always had to make sure to yell loudly, or he’d be drowned out by the waves and the harsh seagulls’ cries.  _

_ “Come and buy some of Tenuto’s famous floral powder while it’s in season! It’s handmade from only the freshest flowers. Please give it a try!” _

_ Some things in Ritardando, he desperately wished would change. _

_ A nearby townswoman, hearing him call out, snorted to herself as she waited in line for the nearby bakery, which wound out the door. “Floral powder? People still made that? How odd, with the mineral powder we have these days. It’s just not useful anymore, kid.” _

_ The line she was queuing in started moving again, but not before a middle aged man was thrown out of the bakery itself, sputtering with rage as he did. _

_ “Come back when you can pay!” hollered the woman who ran the bakery, fisting her hands in her flour-stained apron angrily. “We don’t control the taxes any more than you do. It’s hard enough to keep this bakery running without thieves like you.”  _

_ The man, winded by the fall, panted wearily, trying to catch his breath. Shaking her head, the baker retreated back into the bakery. It didn’t look like any of the bystanders in the square were willing to assist, so Yuugi rushed over, crouching at his side.  _

_ “Are you alright?” He pressed softly at the man’s ribs, where the man had been clutching, finding a few to be broken. The man hissed in pain, not bothering to look to see who was assisting him. _

_ Yuugi withdrew his hand. He could help him, if he wanted to. Grandpa Mutou had told him not to use his power unnecessarily, but—this man was hurt. Wasn’t that reason enough? _

_ Extending his palms downward over the man, Yuugi gathered all the magic that he could from the stores deep in his astra, and began to heal him. A light shone from deep within his chest, and the man was enveloped in a pale green mist, which shone like miniature nebulae, spawning bubbles that faded rather than popped. _

_ Grandpa Mutou had always told him that he had the kindest magic he had ever seen. Magic was only used for destruction. Magic hurt, infected. Magic marked you. But the sort of magic Yuugi wielded was different. It repaired what was once there, renewing it. _

_ After a few moments, the mist faded away, the man’s ribs repaired. He sat up, trying to understand why his pain had receded so suddenly. _

_ “Does that help? Do you feel any better?” Yuugi asked, offering him a hand up.  _

_ The man stared blankly at his hand, almost transfixed, before he seemed to finally piece together what had transpired.  _

_ “D-don’t touch me!” the man exclaimed, shuffling backwards slightly before clumsily rising to his feet, his eyes wide with terror. “Get away from me!” _

_ Before Yuugi had a chance to reply, the man turned tail and fled without a single glance back, leaving him standing there, at a loss for words. _

_ “Look, mom! That man was just glowing! Isn’t that so cool?!” A young boy pointed at him, tugging at his mother’s skirts. _

_ Grabbing the child’s wrist, the mother yanked him away, glaring daggers in Yuugi’s direction. “Don’t go over there, you hear me?” she scolded him, “Never approach anyone who glows like he just did. Do you understand?” _

_ “Why?” the child asked, still craning his neck to look at Yuugi. _

_ “Because I said so,” came the mother’s reply. “Don’t even think about it.”  _

__ Yuugi stood there for a good fifteen minutes before he had gathered himself enough to start the trek home.   
  


Yuugi pushed himself back up to his feet, brushing off any debris that may have clung to his stockings or breeches. He would likely be able to make it back around sunset if he left now, which was preferable. More dangerous creatures were known to come out at night. 

The remainder of the path wasn’t too strenuous, and Yuugi traversed it without much ado. Mounting the final hill, he found himself at the archway that marked the entrance of Tenuto.

It resembled a small cluster of cottages rather than a village, but most of the cottages had been there since the village’s founding. There were less than twenty villagers, and Yuugi had known each of them as long as he could remember. They were all kind, and he owed them much that he was worried he was never going to be able to pay back.

He could see the house he lived with his grandfather with from here, just over the bridge that spanned the brook that ran through town, turning both of the water wheels that powered the village’s mills.

Weary from his travels, Yuugi decided to head straight home, only to be halted by one of the village’s elders, who often doted upon him as if he was one of her own grandchildren. Out of respect, he made some small talk and thanked her for the bread her daughter had given him for lunch, before being shooed away with a handful of potatoes and a wink. 

He was also caught by Rebecca, one of the village’s youngsters, as she fed the chickens near her home. “Yuugi!” she called, waving happily, “How was the big city? You’ve got to tell me all the details, since I’ve never been!”

Yuugi waved back, taking a few steps her way so he wouldn’t have to yell in reply. “It’s the same as always, Becca,” he told her, summoning a smile, “I’m sure I’ll find a second to tell you about it later, though. I’m late for dinner with Gramps.”

With another small wave, he turned and walked home as quickly as he could manage, hoping to be able to make it without encountering anyone else.

Swinging open the gate of the front wall that separated the garden from the outside, Yuugi sighed with relief. He was finally home. The exhaustion was starting to hit him again, and he wearily pushed the front door open, stepping into the cozy kitchen he had known all his life. A warm lamp cast a hazy, orangish hue over the cast-iron stove, and the older man who tended it, his back to Yuugi.

“Grandpa, I’m home,” Yugi said, closing the door behind him. “Sorry I took so long.”

His grandfather smiled back at him. “I started making dinner since you hadn’t made it back yet, so it’d be ready for you. I hope you remembered to buy bread.” 

Yuugi laughed sheepishly, setting his bag to the side, and putting the potatoes he’d been carrying in the cupboard. “I actually got us a fish today. A bit unpredictable, I know.” 

Grandpa Mutou snorted, shaking his head with amusement. “Might as well just add the fish to the stew then. It’s mostly leek, onion, and herbs, with some of the chicken stock from last week. Oh, and the neighbors gave us a few eggs, the saints. That’s for breakfast tomorrow, though.”

He paused, waiting for a reply, but his grandson had gone silent, his gaze trained on the ground. The older man stepped closer, hand outstretched, but Yuugi stepped backwards just as quickly, still not making eye contact.

“Grandpa... Are you afraid to touch me?” Yuugi’s voice was quiet, thoughtful.

The old man rubbed his thumb over his cane in measured circles. “You used your magic in Ritardando, didn’t you?” It didn’t feel like an accusation.

“I don’t see why they have to avoid me. I’m just like them. I’m just like anyone else.” Tears welled up in the corners of Yuugi’s eyes, and he blinked them away, refusing to budge.

“It’s because they think they’ll get sick if they touch you, even though it isn’t true.” Grandpa Mutou stepped forward a second time, gently setting his hand on Yuugi’s shoulder. “I’m living proof that isn’t true. After all, I’ve been living with you this long and I’m perfectly fine.”

“I’m not afraid of dying from my illness, Grandpa—“ Yuugi began, his speech halting slightly, “Really, I mean it. It’s really just... It makes me sad that no matter what I do, what I try, I can’t seem to make any friends. The people here in Tenuto are kind, and I want to pay back what they’ve done for us, but I don’t even know anyone my age.” 

“Oh, Yuugi,” murmured Grandpa Mutou, “Friends are something you’ll certainly find, I promise you. Ones you deserve, too. It just takes time.”

He patted Yuugi’s shoulder sympathetically, before turning back to the stove. “For now, let’s just get that fish in the stew.” 

“Hurry it up, Shizuka!” hollered the gray-haired thief, bolting through the square in Ritardando, his arms full of bread and his lungs full of the heavy sea air. “Run!”

“Jou—wait up!” Shizuka called after him, sprinting with her own armful of baked goods as she disappeared after him around the corner.

The baker appeared from the bakery only moments later, brandishing a broom. “Again?! Those damn street rats never quit.” She huffed with indignation. “I ought to poison the dough; those thieving brats wouldn’t be so smug then.” With another incensed look around, she threw her hands up in defeat, retreating indoors.

Around the corner, the younger thief sighed in relief. “That was a close one, Jou.”

“Nah, that was nothin’ short of a piece of cake! That was easy; I promise it’ll seem like nothin’ in no time.” Jounouchi Katsuya grinned cheekily, giving her a thumbs up.

“Easy?” Shizuka almost wailed, her shoulders drooping, “If that’s what you call easy, I’d hate to see hard.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, sis, you’re stronger than you seem—you’re my lil sis, after all.” He started across the square, towards the sewers. “C’mon, let’s go deliver the bread; I’m sure everybody’s gettin’ hungry.”

His sister sighed. “I know, I know. I was just hoping we wouldn’t have to see the rats again so soon.”

Jounouchi shook his head, continuing down a side street past the church as he deposited the long loaves of bread into a rucksack. “I know you don’t like ‘em, but they come with the territory. Look—you know we’re not livin’ in the sewers by choice, and you’re bound to run into monsters sooner or later.” 

His stomach rumbled, and he reached over to ruffle her hair with one hand. “Besides, you don’t have to to be a sewer rat to want a bite outta’ this warm, fresh bread. They’d be dumb to not want it.”

“What if we get attacked again, though?” ventured Shizuka, trailing close behind as they started to descend the steps towards Ritardando’s sewers.

“Don’t get so freaked out over some rats, sis,” Jounouchi said, halting and glancing back at her, “We’ll do the same thing we always do—fight. You’re getting better with your slingshot, and I’ve got a magic weapon.” 

As if to back up his point, he drew his short-sword, a sharp, double edged affair with a wooden hilt made of some sort of twisted oak. He hefted it over his shoulder proudly, mindful of his shoulder guard, which he had adorned with gull feathers some time ago. 

He’d found the sword in the caves near the underside of the pier, farther in than high tide could have carried it. Jounouchi had taken it upon himself to explore every corner of Ritardando himself from the day that he’d realized that he and Shizuka were going to have to fend for themselves. 

The cave down by the piers was a well-known source of local ghost stories, fed by Ritardando’s torrid past of being invaded by raiding pirates from beyond Baroque. These sorts of raids hadn’t occurred in the previous few generations, but stories of the spirits of long-departed pirates had persisted long after the threat had disappeared. Supposedly, the cave had been used to hide the raider’s riches, but most were too scared of the cave to attempt to locate it. 

Since the sewers, which had been similarly declared impassable by the townsfolk, had become Jounouchi’s unlikely home, he found himself hardly intimidated by the cave. 

What did anyone in Ritardando know, anyways?

Armed with a makeshift sword he’d carved with from driftwood, he stood in the maw of the cave, staring into the shadows beyond, before plunging in heedlessly. He’d picked a few scraps with a magic-engorged crab or two, but nothing about the cave particularly screamed of a secret stash. 

He’d almost walked past the alcove, in the dim lighting of pale turquoise moss that climbed overhead in the narrow, low passage. The alcove was shallow, worn away by some sort of water in the far past, and in the alcove itself, rested the sword. 

It was not a particularly magnificent-looking sword, only a thick hilt of twisted wood with a sanded down area for a grip, and a short blade that reflected the light from the moss above, but the moment that Jounouchi looked at it, he knew it was his. It was stupid to think so, he was aware, but the sword was so familiar that he found himself cradling it in the small space, filled with awe.

In any case, it wasn’t as if there was anyone that was there to stop him, and if it’d been someone’s before, they must have not cared enough to bring it with them. The sword that had enchanted him so had to be open game, at this point. 

Slipping it into the back of the strap that kept his shoulder guard in place, he turned to leave.

When Shizuka had asked him what it was when he’d returned to the sewers, covered in grit and bruises, he’d told her that it was a magic weapon. Jounouchi had heard of magic weapons before, back when he’d frequented the weapons shop in Ritardando, trying to pry stories from the travelers that came by often. The weapons shop didn’t actually sell magical weapons; such weapons were both rare and risky, often leading to injury in improper use, but he’d learned enough to know he wanted to wield one someday.

He didn’t consider it a fib, exactly, since he wanted to believe himself that it had magic to it. In the moment, deep in the cave, he thought he’d felt magic, but no matter how hard he’d tried to elicit some sort of response from the sword since, it’d remained dead, dormant, or just as mundane as he’d found it. 

Despite this, he still loved the unnamed blade and all of its quirks—the way the air sang when he swung with all his might, the subtle edge that never seemed to dull, even the weight of it in his hand and the way his hands calloused as he got better at his swordsmanship. Even if the sword turned out to be a dud, someday he’d be a swordsman worthy of wielding an enchanted blade, with the ability to channel destructive magic to defeat his foes. 

He daydreamed about such a day often, when he wasn’t focused grimly on his reality.

“Jou, how much farther do we have?” asked Shizuka, eyeing a wanted poster that boasted a rather inaccurate depiction of him on it. 

They were standing in front of a barred divider in the Ritardando sewers, as all around them water flowed through the shallow channel between the walkways that sat on each side. It was lit by long, magic-powered fluorescent bulbs that hung from the low, curved ceiling, bathing the sewers in warm green light that almost felt natural, albeit a little sickly. The sound of rushing water, supplied by the waterfall that fed the channel was almost deafening, but the pair had adjusted their tone to talk over it. 

Jounouchi chuckled. “You always ask me that around here—we’re halfway there.” Glancing around for a moment, he located something obscured by one of the many plants that had wormed their roots in the spaces between the stone bricks. 

“Look—there’s the lever we hid from the townsfolk.” He shifted the foliage out of the way, revealing an ancient wooden lever with faded, peeling paint. “Nobody gets past this part but us. And why would they? People who can afford to stay all comfortable in their homes would never make the trek.”

“But—big bro, isn’t that because of the rats, not the lever?” Shizuka shifted, the rucksack of bread hoisted over her shoulder.

Sighing, he shook his head, turning another lever to lower the bars back into place once they’d moved past. “I told you, you gotta stop focusin’ on the rats. They’re small fry, and you could beat ‘em with your eyes closed. If you ask me, people are the scary ones, anyways.” 

Taking care of the rats was as simple as Jounouchi had thought, and he lead his sister through most of the remainder of the sewers with little turmoil. He let her take care of a few of the battles, knowing the experience of doing so would only help her in the long run, and perhaps boost her confidence in herself.

“Did you see that?!” Shizuka exclaimed, dancing around with her slingshot with glee. “I totally showed those rats what for! I was like— _ pew, pew, pew, _ and they all just ran away after getting a good beating!”

“Heh,” her older brother snorted, barely concealing a proud grin, “What’d I tell ya? Someday, you might even get strong enough to beat me. Keep practicin’, though. Your aim is definitely gettin’ better.”

Reaching the waterfall that marked the end of the sewers, and the beginning of the small, abandoned purification plant that the pair called home, Jounouchi paused, holding Shizuka back with one hand. Something felt wrong. 

The air hummed electrically, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, gooseflesh spreading across his arms. He stiffened. That was the telltale sensation of a strong source of magic nearby. The magic generators in the plant had been defunct for longer than he’d been alive, so he knew it wasn’t that, and the water purifiers Shizuka had managed to revive didn’t even gather that much magical energy. So, what was it?

It seemed that Shizuka sensed his unease, shuffling up behind him and grasping the fabric of his sleeve. Her expression was worried. “Do you think Dou, Rei, and Mie are okay?” 

All thoughts of doing anything save rushing in disappeared from his mind. None of the other orphans that Jounouchi and Shizuka had picked up from the streets of Ritardando were old enough to fight on their own yet. If a monster that with that large of a mana pool managed to get into the dome—a child’s scream of terror rang out, and his legs were already moving, pounding against the pavement of the walkway.

He squeezed through the small crevice that led to the plant, scraping the side of his face roughly against the jagged stone, sword preemptively drawn. Behind him, Shizuka pleaded for him to wait for her, but he was intent on getting there before he lost someone else important to him. 

The dome of the water purification plant was made of glass and thick steel armature, and one could see one of the many sea cliffs that surrounded Ritardando through its panes. The sun was starting to set, casting the sky a warm magenta that did not fit the scene he came upon.

The largest rat that he had ever seen stood before him, menacing a trio of children, an older boy and a pair of twin sisters, which Jounouchi immediately recognized as Dou, Rei, and Mie. He was relieved to see that they hadn’t yet been hurt, but they definitely weren’t out of the woods yet.

The rat itself was over twice the size of an adult human, engorged with magic, and covered in clumpy, matted fur splattered with filth. Its swollen red eyes, which contained little but a lust for the magic that had distorted it so, turned to consider Jounouchi, giving the children the opportunity they needed to bolt, running towards him.

“Jou!” They wailed, their cries overlapping into each other. He pushed them aside as gently as he could muster, back towards where Shizuka would soon emerge from the passage. Lowering his stance, his knuckles pale and strained on his grip, Jounouchi stared down the rat with a white-hot intensity.

A sudden gasp from behind him confirmed that his sister had finally made it. He glanced back.

“Careful, sis—they’re after the bread! Get back an’ cover me; I’ve got this.” He tried to keep his tone light, but he had never faced a magical creature of this caliber before, and his bravado wavered.

She stepped towards him. “Jounouchi, please be careful—“ 

“They’ve been waitin’ for this bread, ya oversized rodent! And we don’t have any extra for you!” Jounouchi interrupted her, having noticed the beast swinging its head in her direction. It returned its attention to him, leering at him as it brandished its long, thin claws, and rising onto its haunches to its full height.

The thief swallowed drily, forcing himself to remain calm. Even if he couldn’t defeat it, he should at least be able to buy them time to leave. If Shizuka was with them, the kids just might have a chance, still. 

“If it starts to look bad, ya’ need to run, ok?” He said evenly, not taking his gaze off the creature that hardly resembled a rat any more. 

“But, Jou—“ Shizuka tried to plead from somewhere behind him. 

“But nothin’, Shizuka. If we’re both gone, those three will be back at square one.” He fought to keep his sword straight, refusing to show the fear that had crept into his mind. “I’ll be fine.”

A pause. The rat lashed its tail, beginning a lumbering advance. 

“Don’t talk like you know you’re going to die!” yelled Shizuka suddenly, and the way her voice wavered, he knew instinctively that she was crying. “Don’t you have a magical weapon? You haven’t even named it yet!” 

Dou’s voice rose from behind him as well. “What about the sword skills you were gonna teach me? Weren’t you going to show me that move you made up? Were you lying?” 

“And what about that story you told us about the big crab you fought!” added Rei, who was soon followed by Mie. “I thought you ate monsters for breakfast, you liar!”

How could he have forgotten that Shizuka would never abandon him? Jounouchi knew only too well that she’d have to be dragged away kicking and screaming to do so. There was only one thing he could do.

“Jounouchi Katsuya never lies!” the gray-haired man shouted with conviction, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, “I’ll pound this monster fair ‘n’ square!” He had to.

“Good,” replied Shizuka. “You better. And don’t forget—you’re not alone. I’ll strike that rat right between its nasty eyes, just you watch, okay?”

It all came down to this. If he couldn’t handle a challenge, he’d never secure the life he wanted for the four behind him, and he’d never be worthy to wield the sword to carve that path with. This would decide if he was all talk, or not.

He hoped his unnamed blade wouldn’t fail him now.

Clashing with the beast proved to be difficult. Shizuka had chanced a few hits with her slingshot, but the rat was moving around quickly enough that she was having a particularly arduous time landing them. 

It helped, but nonetheless it seemed that no matter how many times that Jounouchi hacked at the mound of fur and putrid flesh that hissed and thrashed beneath his blade, he was getting no closer to an end.

His arms ached, and he’d passed his sword back and forth between his hands to make up for the exhaustion that weighed down his limbs, slowing his movement. It’d worked, for a time, but he was starting to get sloppy.

The rat came in for another hit, seemingly nonplussed about the beating it’d taken so far. Guarding, he raised his blade to a cacophony of sparks as the rat’s claws connected, scraping against the metal as Jounouchi held his ground, his heels slipping backwards involuntarily. 

Bearing down on the sword with its full weight, the rat pressed its advantage, forcing the sword user to retreat farther, step by step. Again, and again, the rat bore down, and it was as Jounouchi hurriedly wiped at the sweat that ran down his face in rivulets, his vision blurred, that the rat struck him twice with the broad of its tail. The thick appendage connected with his abdomen with a sickening crunch, sending him flying. 

The attack seemed to be enhanced by magic, because the gray-haired man suddenly found himself on the ground, dry-heaving, with stars dancing around the corners of his vision. All of the air in his lungs had been knocked from him, and he wheezed shallowly as the rat, sensing once more an opportunity, advanced towards him with a malicious twitch in its whiskers.

Grasping blindly for his sword, which had been flung from his grasp in the tumble, he gazed up at his assailant, wondering if this was how his life was truly going to end. He couldn’t—he still had things left to do, people left to protect, a world left to better. It wasn’t fair that he had to go like this, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to come back from the hole that’d been dug for him.

At the last moment, a jagged stone connected with the rat’s forehead, directly between its eyes. Another quickly followed, striking its left eye. The rat screeched in pain, retreating a few steps and jerking its head around, searching for the source of the projectile.

Jounouchi wasted little time, rolling out of its range and retrieving his sword as he rose, spitting blood. Dusting himself off, he rolled his shoulder. He still had a little bit left in him, he supposed.

“Thanks, sis, I woulda’ been rat food!” he called, summoning a determined, albiet roughed up, smile. “This nasty rat ain’t gotten the best of me yet, though, you’ll see.” 

Shizuka smiled back at him, although her eyes were full of concern. “I kept my end of the bargain, so now you have to keep yours, Jou.”

He extended a thumbs up briefly, hoping to inspire confidence, before he was thrown back into the fray. His blows were more serious now, aimed and intent on the rats weak points—no more blind slashing. 

He knew now that he only had so much time left before he no longer had the strength to continue, and each blow he took from the beast now hurt more than the last. But the rat was starting to show the signs of damage, now, too, whittled away carefully. 

Now Jounouchi was the one that pressed his advantage, driven by the direness of the situation. It didn’t matter if his sword was magic or not—he would force it into submission with brute force if it came to it.

Starting to get into the groove of things, he finished another combo, only to suddenly get his legs swept from beneath him by that treacherous tail once more. His head collided with the ground violently, and he blacked out for a moment, only managing to dodge the next attack out of instinct alone. 

He shuffled to his feet once more, but the entire world was spinning now. He could hear Shizuka shouting his name, but it sounded like it was from far away, his ears ringing with an intensity that only added to the throbbing in his head.

He faced down the wounded monster, looking it deep in its eyes. This last attack would probably decide the battle, one way or another. Jounouchi grit his teeth. 

If he was going to die, he might as well look cool while doing it. The beast was too wounded now to go after Shizuka and the kids, anyways.

He lowered his stance once more as the beast advanced, but he grinned now, smeared blood and grit on his cocky countenance.

“You’ll taste the naked blada’ death, you disgustin’ vermin,” he warned, his tone perilous and low, “You’re goin’ down!” 

The rat, sensing his murderous intent, paused a moment, and that was all Jounouchi needed. 

With a swift dash forward, quicker that he had ever remembered moving before, he slashed upwards, once, twice, as if he was rending the heavens themselves. A surge of magic flowed from the sword in his grasp, sending magic slicing through the rat and ricocheting around the room as sparks of bright sky blue spiraled upwards, welling up like a geyser. 

“Sky Divider!” Jounouchi exclaimed with all of his chest, putting everything he had into the slash. 

The rat screeched as the magic within its weakened body overflowed, sent past its breaking point with the magic the sword user had exerted on it. Its physical form ceased to exist, sublimating in a bright burst of magic and light, and creating a fierce wind which forced Jounouchi back a few paces, where he fell to one knee.

Coughing violently, a trickle of blood dripped down his chin. Man, he felt like shit. This had been far worse than any battle he’d been involved in previously.

His vision was wavering horribly, but he still managed a smile, because somehow, despite it all, he had won. 

And his sword... he had been right about it.

Jounouchi wondered if he was going to die. He’d indeed won, but it felt like he had bruised his entire body, and broken at least half his ribs. He didn’t even want to think about his internal organs, at this point. 

A gentle touch alighted on his shoulder, and he knew instantly it was Shizuka. Blindly, since his world was still spinning, he reached for her, and found a small bag placed in his hand. 

Was that medicine? By the aroma, which enlivened him as he breathed in, it was floral powder, too. How had Shizuka been able to afford it? 

Jounouchi tried to hand it back to her, but her hands folded his fingers around the packet of floral powder.

“Take it;“ she commanded him, “You need it.”

Biting his lip stubbornly, the sword user sat there a moment more before he reluctantly untied the top, and poured the medicine directly into his mouth. The taste was bitter and grassy, and he gagged slightly getting it down, but he could feel the powdered flower’s magic take effect immediately; his pain receding. 

It was only a matter of seconds before he felt his body right itself, his wounds fading as if they’d never existed. He was still covered in blood and grit, but his energy had returned. Jounouchi rose to his feet, glancing at Shizuka as Dou and the twins crowded around his legs, tugging at his clothes with small hands. 

“You beat that gross ratty real good!” crowed Mie, grinning. 

“Yeah, yeah, you showed ‘im not to mess with us!” Rei tacked on, nuzzling into the side of the thief’s shirt, “Don’t ever scare us like that again, though!” 

“I guess that move was pretty cool,” Dou admitted, doing an awful job of hiding the awe his smile held. “Can you teach me how to do it?” 

Jounouchi laughed breathlessly, taking a moment to pat each on the head affectionately, ruffling their hair. “We’ll see, Dou. For now, make sure ya’ get some bread from Shizuka. We brought ya’ some; I know you three haven’t eaten yet today.” 

A cheer rose from the orphans, and Jounouchi helped Shizuka portion out the bread for them. 

“Don’t be eatin’ it all at once, okay?” he told them once he and Shizuka were finished dividing up the bread. “I’ll get ya’ more in a couple days when the bakers let down their guard again.” 

Nodding with appreciation, Dou led Rei and Mie off to eat by their box fort. They knew the drill. 

Watching after them for a few moments, Jounouchi could feel Shizuka’s gaze on him. He supposed it was time to retreat to the storage room where they slept, lovingly referred to as the Hideout. She must want to lecture him, or something. 

He began to head towards the passageways, and she soon followed. Threading through the hallway, which he’d filled with traps that the kids knew about in case townspeople actually managed to get in, he soon found himself in the Hideout. The room was filled with hanging hammocks and rigging to keep their supplies off the ground, as well as large shipping crates he’d dragged down that served as their furniture. 

Jounouchi chose a spot on one of the crates, and Shizuka handed him half a loaf of bread as she sat beside him. There was a stagnant silence in the air, but it was suddenly broken by the growl of his stomach, low and insistent. Whatever was on Shizuka’s mind; it seemed she intended to save it for after they ate. 

It wasn’t like he’d argue with that. The thief dug in. 

Halfway through his bread, though, Jounouchi realized that Shizuka hadn’t even taken a single bite, yet. He swallowed what he’d been chewing, before giving her a level look. 

“What’s eatin’ at ya’, sis?” he asked bluntly, elbows resting on his knees. Shizuka frowned, looking down at her part of the loaf before looking up to him.

“Why is bread so expensive, anyways, Jou?” Shizuka asked in return, her eyes wide and confused. “If it was a little cheaper we wouldn’t have to steal it for everyone. Are the bakers just being greedy?”

Jounouchi considered the question for a time, turning his bread over in his hands, as his face set into a scowl.

“It’s not actually the bakers’ fault, y’know. Bread’s that expensive because of the high taxes on it. In fact, nearly everything you need to live around here is highly taxed.” He leaned back, training his eyes on the ceiling. “That’s why so few kids can seem to get a good meal these days.”

“And that’s why they need us,” Shizuka said softly, now pensive.

Nodding, Jounouchi continued. “Yeah. Everythin’ except mineral powder’s got those sort of taxes on them.”

“That makes sense,” she said, brightening slightly. “No wonder anybody can get mineral powder, since it’s so cheap. Maybe the Count of Forte isn’t so bad then, if he makes sure that anybody can get the medicine they need.”

Jounouchi hummed doubtfully, although didn’t have a good enough retort to voice his mistrust. 

“Where’d you get that floral powder, anyways?” he asked, changing the subject. “It’s not mineral powder, so it couldn’t have been cheap. We don’t have that kind of money.”

“The floral powder salesman gave it to me the other day, the day we saw him use magic. He’d seen me hanging out around the docks in the morning, while you were trying to steal fish from one of the sailors,” Shizuka admitted. “He was so nice; he noticed the scrapes I had from practicing against the rats and gave me a pouch, whispering not to tell anyone that he did. It didn’t take much to heal them, so I saved it just in case.” 

Her eyes were welling up with tears at the corners. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if he hadn’t. Back there, y-you were... you were going to die, Jounouchi. How long can we keep this up?” 

“We have to.” His jaw was set stubbornly. “Those kids don’t have anyone else.” 

Slowly, he released the tension with a long, drawn out sigh. “Still, I owe my life to that salesman then. Whatta’ shame, too. Since he can use magic, it means he doesn’t have much time left. I dunno’ how I’ll repay him.”

Shizuka’s hand gripped his wrist. “What do you mean; he’s going to die?” 

“I haven’t told ya’?” Jounouchi sighed again, averting his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Magic’s got no place in humans. If he can use magic, it means he’s got some sort of incurable illness.” 

“Is it always fatal?” Shizuka’s finger’s were digging into his wrist, struggling to remain composed. 

Grimacing, he nodded. “Only someone that’s gonna die soon can use magic like that, Shizuka.”

She released his wrist, her gaze falling to the floor. 

“Magic is terrifying.” 

“Yeah, that’s the unfortunate truth of it. Magic weapons can let people use magic without being terribly sick, but even then, there’s risks. This world is messed up, sis.” 

Shizuka was quiet for several moments, before a look of realization came across her face. “Is that why everyone was scared of going near him, then? They didn’t want to catch his illness, too...”

“You’re right,” he acknowledged, frowning, “But the sad thing is, well, that’s just a rumor someone started. There’s nothin’ contagious about the disease at all, actually.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. It’s weird; most of the time, people hardly trust each other at all. But when it comes to somethin’ they think might hurt ‘em, they’ll believe just about anything they hear. And anything that won’t help them directly, they’ll just ignore.” Jounouchi scuffed his boot on the ground sullenly.

“I believe you, Jou, but how do you know, then?” Shizuka ventured.

Jounouchi winced visibly, before his expression became weary and distant. She must’ve still been young enough to not be able to remember those days clearly. Maybe she didn’t want to.

His voice wavered slightly as he replied, choosing his words carefully. “You don’t remember much about mom anymore, do ya’? Although, I’m not sure she ever really told you. She was always smiling...” He let his eyes trace over the pattern etched in the rock ceiling, not making eye contact. 

It took Shizuka some time to reply.

“I wish she was still here,” she admitted, once the silence became unbearable. “Maybe then we could’ve had a house with Dou, Rei, and Mie.” 

_ Would we even have ever met them? _ Jounouchi wondered to himself, closing his eyes.  _ Who would have taken care of them? _

_ And as much as he hated to admit it, Shizuka had been right. He wasn’t sure how much longer they could keep this up. If he got caught even once... _

_ There had to be some other way. _

_ Maybe if he... _

Jounouchi sat upright suddenly. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” he announced abruptly.

“You—what?” Shizuka squeaked. 

“Today, I’m going to help you go over everythin’ you need to know to keep the others fed ‘n’ healthy. That big rat is toast, so you won’t have to deal with anythin’ powerful while I’m gone.” 

He stood up. “Sittin’ around here isn’t makin’ anythin’ better for us. I think it’s high time for me to step up. I’m gonna’ go to Forte and tell that damn Count what I think of his taxes.” 

Jounouchi paused a beat. 

“Well, nicely, so I don’t get thrown in the dungeon, but if he’s nice enough to keep taxes on medicine low, maybe he’ll lower some of the other ones if he hears how much people are sufferin’, right?”

Shizuka nodded, dumbfounded. 

“Oh, and I’d bring you, sis,” he added, “but it’s gonna’ be dangerous out there—and I’m the only one here with a magical weapon. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on the kids if this somehow goes south, as well. You’ve shown me today that you’re more than capable of doin’ it, too.” Jounouchi grinned at her, the corners of his eyes scrunching up.

“You’re gettin’ so strong. I’m proud of you, Shizuka.”

“Thank you, Jou, but are you sure about this? Will you be okay?” She didn’t seem quite convinced. 

He grinned. “I’ll be jus’ fine. I promise. An’, I’ve never broken a promise I’ve made you before, right?”

She nodded, letting herself smile. “That’s right. You never have.” 

“You see? It’ll all turn out. Now, eat your bread, and then we can get down to it. I’ll make sure I teach you everythin’ I know before I leave tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s title comes from [Leap the Precipice!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pFwmT31vAU&list=PL559D644417616FC2&index=5) which is the game’s main battle theme! I associate it with the first true dungeon, the Ritardando sewers, the most! ^_^


	3. Reflect the sky, bloom the life

In the small, cozy, kitchen, a kettle began to whistle, steam erupting from its spout.

Grandpa Mutou bustled about, taking the kettle and pouring the boiling water into a pair of teacups. The freshly-cut herbs within began to steep, filling the kitchen with a gentle floral aroma.

“Yuugi, the tea’s almost ready! You haven’t come out all day...” He received only silence as a reply, although as he moved towards Yuugi’s door, he saw dim illumination from beneath. 

“Ah, what will I do with you…” The elderly man stepped closer with a sigh, resting his forehead against the worn wood. “I know what happened in Ritardando upset you, but it doesn’t mean that others will not come to accept you. You’re a kind soul, my dearest Yuugi...”

There was still no reply. Concerned, Grandpa Mutou turned the knob, pushing inwards to find Yuugi’s room empty, his window flung open. Beyond, there was no sign of his grandson either; only fireflies glowing softly in the bushes behind their home.

Frowning, he left their cottage, exiting into the warm summer night. The full moon shone overhead as he wandered through the village, leaning heavily on his cane. He knew where Yuugi went instinctively; it was the same place Yuugi always went when he was feeling under the weather—the cliffs past the flower fields, the ones that overlooked Ritardando. 

Surely enough, there sat the young man, his feet dangling over the edge as he leaned against the small tree next to him, gazing out over the ocean beyond. He didn’t look backwards as his grandfather approached, although he sat up a little straighter.

“So you were out here, huh,” Grandpa Mutou remarked, humming with amusement. “I was worried when I didn’t see you in your room. Ritardando is certainly beautiful at night—did it draw you out?”

“You think so?” Yuugi asked in reply, still gazing at where the moon reflected on the crests of the ocean’s waves. “Sometimes I get the feeling it was so much more beautiful when I was little.”

“Things always seem more beautiful in our memories, I assure you. Its beauty is just the same as it was all those years ago.” Grandpa Mutou chuckled. “It’s getting late, though. If you stay up much later, you’ll have bad dreams, my dearest Yuugi. Come back when you’ve had your fill of the night sky.” 

Grandpa Mutou turned to go, leaving Yuugi sitting alone with the distant sound of crashing waves. He didn’t feel like getting up to leave, quite yet.

“Is Ritardando really the same as it's always been...?” Yuugi wondered aloud, once he was sure that his grandfather was gone. “Really?”

The ocean did not answer him, but as the silence stretched on, another voice did. It came from behind the man, a deep, smooth voice that was all at once familiar and utterly foreign to him. 

“No, it’s not. This place used to be much more beautiful.”

Starting with surprise, Yuugi turned around to see just who had replied.

Standing behind him was a man who he’d never seen before, although he couldn’t shake the sneaking suspicion that he somehow had. The man, who couldn’t be more than a couple of years older than him, was garbed in an elegant two-piece suit the color of the night sky, a deep blue that almost shimmered when he moved. The button up beneath was lacy, his cravat neatly tucked behind an intricate clasp, and a large pocket watch hung from the hip of his tailcoat, which was long enough it almost brushed the ground. 

He looked almost out of a dream, the way he bowed politely, taking off his top hat, which was adorned with a snowy feather, and holding the hat against his chest as he smiled warmly at Yuugi.

Dark blue hair framed his tanned, angular face, which the man brushed back into place as he spoke.

“You have the kind of heart that sees the world with open eyes, do you not?”

Yuugi rose suddenly, backing away from the other man warily. He hadn’t even heard him approach in the first place. “Wh-when did you get here? And who are you? What are you even doing here, so late at night?”

The man chuckled sheepishly, suddenly losing his nerve and turning his face away. Any elegance he could have had was lost.“I could ask the same of you. Even if I told you, though, I doubt you’d believe me.”

He paused. “Do you mind if I continue?”

Overcome with curiosity, Yuugi nodded. He’d never seen this person before, but it wasn’t often travelers came to Tenuto, and he knew how to protect himself, if this man harbored ill will. 

And somehow, he had the feeling that wouldn’t be the case.

The man smiled, a melancholy, bittersweet smile, and sat down, looking over the ocean, as Yuugi had been.

“I’ve found that everything in the world slowly fades with time. It’s difficult to remain still and keep things exactly as they are in just one particular moment.”

Yuugi followed his gaze, back to Ritardando, and returned to where he’d been sitting before he’d been interrupted. 

Not waiting for a reply, the mysterious man continued to speak. 

“But because everything shifts only a little bit at a time, no one really notices the change.”

11:09 PM

Mahad sat by Atem’s side, in a chair he had pulled up as his legs had begun to ache. He longed to reach for the other’s hand, but both Mana and the physician were watching Atem intently.

Closing his eyes, Mahad sighed, before rising to his feet, feeling restless. He paced a few laps around the room, before coming back to stand next to the bed.

“The things that Atem is seeing, is it all really just a dream?” he began, his mind refusing to drop the topic, now that the doctor had brought the idea to light. “The difference between dreams and reality may very well just be relative.”

“And what makes you say that?” The doctor’s tone was almost petulant, and Mahad cursed that he’d always been the voice of reason, otherwise he would have considered socking the man. 

Mahad rubbed his temples, turning away from Atem’s sleeping form.

“I can’t say I’m aware why…” he answered truthfully, “I suppose it came to me when I was studying Atem’s face while he was sleeping.” 

“That may be more true than we know,” the physician conceded, “Perhaps what Mr. Sennen is experiencing is not simply just a dream. Only the individual can determine what is a dream and what is reality.”

“So, just because his eyes are closed, it doesn’t necessarily mean he is dreaming?” asked Mana, from her spot, moving to hold Atem’s hand. Her eyes were red-rimmed, focused on her brother’s face as she clasped his limp hand. 

Despite himself, Mahad found himself still jealous he could not do the same. 

The doctor nodded. “To him, that dream is his entire world, until he wakes. However, if he were to come to believe that world he’s in is his true reality, then...” He trailed off, adjusting his collar.

“Then it’s possible he’ll never come back to our reality...” Mana finished, looking back up, this time at Mahad. She was searching his face for something, but he wasn’t sure what it could be.

Biting back tears, and furious at himself for being unable to keep his composure, Mahad swept out of the room. How could he look Mana directly in the eyes, at a time like this?

  
  
  


“So you really have magic powers too, Atem?” Yuugi asked, his voice full of excitement. Taking a moment, though, he thought on the idea farther, his enthusiasm dwindling.

“But... that would mean…” he added, faltering slightly, “that you’re like me, and you don’t have much time left, yourself.”

Atem’s smile faded, and he looked away, pensive. His tone held a slight chill when he spoke once more.

“You’re correct. I’m afraid that may very well be true.”

Perhaps he’d been too tactless. Frowning, Yuugi swung his legs back and forth, still morbidly curious, despite himself.

“So... what kind of magic can you use?” He pushed, testing the waters once more.

Atem thought about it for a moment, his expression not revealing much. “Well, essentially, any and all kinds of magic. After all, this entire world exists only in my dream.” 

Yuugi was quiet for a moment, waiting for the statement to be redacted as some sort of joke, but upon realizing Atem wasn’t joking, he began laughing brightly, tilting his head back with mirth.

“You’re a strange person, you know that, Atem? You managed to say that with such a deadpan expression.” Yuugi chuckled, once he was done laughing.

Atem shook his head, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. “No, it’s true,” he said, sounding as if he believed every word he said, “Everything around us is all a part of my dream. Even you are just a product of my imagination.” 

“Hmm...” Yuugi mused, hand on his chin. “Okay then, if what you say is true, can you tell what I’m thinking about right now?”

He grinned, leaning forward. “If we really are inside your dream, then reading my mind should be easy for you.”

Atem reacted, smiling almost cockily. “Of course it is.” He took a moment to consider his response. “You were thinking that you don’t want to use your magical abilities in front of other people anymore. Am I correct?”

Yuugi’s eyes widened slightly, but he kept his mouth glued shut.  _ That had been…  _

“I don’t blame you for feeling that way. No one likes to be hurt.” Atem added, as if trying to soften the blow. 

Rising to his feet, Yuugi turned to look at him, hands clasped behind his back. His smile was back, and he beamed as if he hadn’t even heard what Atem had just said.

“Atem, there’s something I’d really like to show you. It’s in the forest though, so you’ll have to trust me. If you’re as powerful as you say, I’m sure it’ll be no problem, though, right?”

His tone was light, but teasing, and his violet eyes were clear as he offered Atem a hand up. “Would you come with me?”

Atem seemed puzzled. “You want me to go with you to the forest? You mean, right now?”

“Yes,” Yuugi replied, in a matter-of-fact manner, “Because it can only be seen at night,” He offered Atem a hand up, and he accepted, rising to his feet. 

“Let us go, then.”   
  


Making their way through the flower field, and then Tenuto, they stopped at Yuugi’s cottage, since Yuugi wished to let his grandfather know he was going back out. Atem stood awkwardly, a few feet back, as Yuugi headed towards the entrance without hesitation. 

Pushing open the cottage door, Yuugi peeked his head in. “Grandpa, I’ve brought a friend with me. Is that alright?”

Grandpa Mutou nodded slightly, turning from the stove, where he’d been brewing more tea. “I was wondering why you took so long. Go ahead, bring them in.” 

Stepping back, Yuugi motioned for his new friend to enter. “This is Atem.”

Entering with a small bow of his head, Atem wondered if he should take off his coat. This was a dream, after all, though, so perhaps it wasn’t necessary. Looking back up, he finally made eye contact with Yuugi’s grandfather. 

With a small gasp, Grandpa Mutou started slightly, as if he’d seen a ghost. 

“Grandpa, what’s wrong?” Yuugi asked, stepping towards him with concern painted plainly on his features. “Are you alright?”

“What?—Oh, it’s nothing,” the old man shook his head, dismissing him with a half-hearted wave, “He simply looks... familiar, but I’ve seen so many people in my years that it’s likely my mind’s simply playing tricks.”

Trying not to think too deeply on the exchange, Atem bowed, removing his hat. “Please pardon the intrusion at such a late hour.”

Grandpa Mutou looked at him, his expression neutral yet curious. Soft eyes lingered on him for a moment, before speaking. “Atem, was it? You don’t look like you come from around here, is that correct?”

“Uh, yes.” Atem replied, put off. He paused, considering his next words. His previous explanation that he’d given Yuugi surely would not suffice here. “I’ve been on a journey. A long journey, searching for something.”

“I see...” The elderly man trailed off. “Well, nonetheless, you must have traveled far to get here. Are you hungry? I’m afraid it’s only leftovers, but won’t you stay for dinner?” He moved to return the soup pot to the stove.

“Dinner? Oh, I couldn’t...” Atem raised his hands, stepping back as if he wished to leave, a knot forming in his chest. He wasn’t sure why he’d agreed with Yuugi’s request when he’d been certain it’d only end with him feeling like he was intruding.

Yuugi, sensing his unease, nudged him encouragingly. “My grandpa’s stew is delicious. You should stay and try it!”

Relenting, Atem bowed his head slightly, with a weary smile. “Well, then, I accept your kind offer.” It’d be easier if he just went with the flow of things.

After a moment, Grandpa Mutou smiled again, humming with barely concealed amusement. “Well, run along, then, it’ll be ready when you two return from your walk in the forest.”

Blinking, it took Yuugi a moment to react. “How did you...?”

The old man chuckled. “How did I know? My dearest Yuugi, I know you better than you give me credit for. I’ll make sure there’s enough tea for three.” 

Grandpa Mutou insistently ushered them out the front of the cottage, shutting the door behind them. Outside now, they found themselves lingering in the garden, surrounded by fireflies, as an uncomfortable silence enveloped the pair. The night life about them made it so it wasn’t entirely silent, but it seemed that Yuugi had been shaken by his grandfather’s intuition as much as Atem had been unnerved by it.

Not one to dawdle unnecessarily, Atem lifted his hat back to his head, adjusting the brim. “Shall we continue our journey, then?” 

Yuugi turned, studying him quietly for a moment, and Atem wondered what he was thinking. He’d thought that he had Yuugi figured out when they spoke by the cliffs, but ever since he’d read his mind, he’d been acting rather unpredictable. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything.

Wordlessly, and with a saccharine smile that explained little, Yuugi grabbed his hand, and led Atem back through town, towards a circular door in a squat stucco wall that only stood slightly taller than them. It seemed to mark the end of Tenuto and the beginning of a deeper part of the surrounding forest.

Atem peered through the circular door as Yuugi opened it, motioning for him to enter first. 

This part of the forest was saturated with magical energy, much of the brush being made up of plants with glowing tendrils that sent sparks of magic overflow floating upwards. Patches of clear moonlight also filtered through the canopy, giving the path a dimly lit quality. A musical buzz filled the air, the space around them teeming with life.

This made Atem hesitate, standing in the doorway. He knew danger when he saw it.

“Are you certain that this is safe?” he asked.

“I thought you were the all-powerful creator of this dream?” Yuugi poked, although his tone held little malice. “The magic here is stronger at night, but if you’re as strong as you say you are, this should be nothing. We should hurry, though; there’s only a brief timeframe we can see what I want to show you.” 

Without another word, he pushed past him, entering before Atem could and leaving him little choice but to trail behind. So he did, deciding that he could probably take anything that this forest could throw at him. 

It wasn’t long before they came across a monster. 

A horned, bird-like creature about the size of a person, covered in armor, paced back and forth across the forest path. It was armed with a long thin sword that it held in the talons beneath its dark navy pinion feathers, and its thick, orange beak was curved and sharp.

_ How odd,  _ Atem mused, staring at it intently. It paced as if it was some sort of knight—was it protecting the forest? He moved to try to get a better look.

Yuugi paused, holding Atem back with one hand. “You do know how to fight, right?” he inquired, suddenly serious.

Blinking, Atem glanced pointedly at Yuugi, taken aback by the shift in demeanor. “Do you doubt my abilities?”

“Not necessarily, no…” Yuugi trailed off, his eyes still trained on the bird-like monster. “I just needed to be sure before we jump in. Fighting monsters isn’t something to be taken lightly.” 

“This is my dream, so there’s no way I could be defeated by such a small fry.” Atem retorted indignantly, although he hesitated, continuing to scrutinize it.

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi stifled a chuckle. “If you say so.”

This seemed to strike a nerve. Atem stood up straight, no longer concealing himself within the bushes. “I’ll prove myself, if I must,” he said, striding towards the bird. He wasn’t sure what he would accomplish, but he was convinced that he could take down any foe before him

Yuugi ran after him, regretting his words instantly.  _ What was this strange man even thinking, just running in like that? Was Atem looking to get himself killed? Did he even have a weapon? _

All sorts of questions flashed through his head as he observed the serenity with which Atem approached the creature, seemingly unarmed. Yuugi’s limbs didn’t seem to move quick enough, time stretching out as he struggled to get there quickly enough to correct his error.

But now, Atem was reaching into his sleeve, a long, thin sort of wand—a conductor’s baton, perhaps—appearing as if it’d been there all along. It was made out of thin, expertly carved wood, with an intricate, wing like ornament adorning where it met its handle. 

It looked so fragile.

Yuugi wondered how Atem thought the flimsy baton would work against anyone, let alone a monster. Atem seemed to show no sign of hesitation now, however, brandishing it as if he was fit to start conducting an orchestra. Was he mad? 

Having finally caught up, Yuugi swung his umbrella with all of his might, connecting with the skull of the bird and stunning it momentarily as it honked angrily, retreating a few feet to get a better look at its attackers. 

“Do you have a death wish or something?!” Yuugi’s eyes were wide with shock and worry.

Atem shook his head, resuming his advance as the bird-monster regarded them warily. “I told you; I’ve got this. Am I not worth the trust I’ve put in you, in letting you drag me out here?”

Yuugi found himself without a retort. He’d believe him when he saw for his own eyes, and it seemed Atem couldn’t be dissuaded with words alone. 

The monster, feeling cornered, rushed forwards to confront Atem, and raised its arm to slash with its sword, but almost instinctively, Atem raised his own arm, deflecting the blow with his baton as if it was nothing. He deflected the next attack as well, before taking it as an opportunity to retaliate, slashing in a sweeping, rhythmic manner, beating a swift allegro of blows into the monster.

While the bird-like monster was reeling, Yuugi, knowing this was his chance, moved in to get his own attack in, connecting a couple good thwacks with his umbrella. 

Recovering quickly, the horned bird whipped around fearlessly, as it held the upper hand in the narrow pathway since there was not enough space to easily dodge its long claymore. Its next slash connected with both men, forcing them backwards as the monster pressed its advantage aggressively, drawing blood. 

Yuugi winced. He’d known he’d likely end up having to use his healing magic sooner or later on this excursion, but he hadn’t anticipated for them to become damaged so quickly. The monsters this close to Tenuto weren’t usually so tough, and he wasn’t sure he had time to prepare to heal before the bird attacked again.

Brushing himself off, Atem winced as well. “Hurts a little more than I thought,” he murmured, clearly to himself, before his gaze hardened. “But this is nothing compared to what I’ve yet to do.”

He resumed his assault on the bird, punctuating his blows with beat markers muttered in undertone to keep his tempo consistent. He ended the phrase with an almost languid flourish, thin beams of light rising from the ground around him and enveloping him in a pale blue light. Sparks of magical energy collected around him, orbiting about sporadically. 

“Never extinguished by any wind, burning without wood or oil—“ Atem intoned, gesturing once with his free hand “—Sacred Signature!” 

The same light that’d cocooned Atem now surrounded Yuugi, and the severity of his wounds lessened, his cuts fading gently. It felt distinctly different than the sort of magic that Yuugi used—it was still lively, and bright, but it was so cold he had to suppress a shiver.

Yuugi didn’t waste any time, trying to press back the monster once more. Despite its relative strength, it was outnumbered and wasn’t faring well against the enlivened attack.

With another few hits from Atem, it soon dissipated in a modest burst of light, fading into nonexistence. His baton vanished, and he looked at where the horned bird had once stood.

“Continue your sleep,” he murmured in an almost reverent tone, inclining his head. Yuugi hadn’t taken him for a particularly pious man, with all his talk about dreams, but perhaps that was his way of coping with being sick enough to be able to use magic. 

He himself had little qualms with it; since he’d almost always known his life ticked by at a faster pace than others, so each day he was able to spend in the sun he’d seen as a blessing. And it wasn’t like he’d deny that there was a certain sort of allure in thinking of it all as a dream, for better or worse.

Slowly, Yuugi approached him, a relieved smile on his lips. “It’s seemed I misjudged you,” he admitted, “Maybe you can actually fight. I’m relieved, really; it’ll make this excursion a little easier on us!” 

Atem turned, his almost arrogant air returning. “See? I told you that I wouldn’t fall so easily. I’ve still more to see.”

“There’s always more to see, you know.” Yuugi smiled sadly. “But I suppose that’s what makes it all so exciting.” He shook out his umbrella, before hoisting it over his shoulder at a jaunty angle.

“Enough of that talk, though! We better keep moving. We don’t have all night, y’know!” He strolled off, humming a jovial tune to himself as he disappeared down the path. 

Once more, Atem was left little choice but to follow, allowing Yuugi to lead him deeper into the thickly clustered trees. 

They ran into more of the horned birds as they traversed further towards the heart of the woods, but they’d quickly found a rhythm to the way they fought together, dispatching the birds almost before they’d had time to react in most encounters.

It was almost starting to bore Atem, truth be told. This dream felt rather monotonous, despite his interest in whatever laid at the end of this sprawling wood. He couldn’t find any significance in it, despite racking his brain in the quiet walks in between consistently repetitive fights. It wasn’t as if he was able to wake, however, so this journey must need to continue.

It was just as Atem was going to voice his discontent that Yuugi paused, nudging him to stop as well.

Before them sat a clearing, and at the far edge there Atem spied a large boar-like monster foraging. Bony protrusions covered its sickly green and brown fur, which was patchy and clumped like moss. Snout against the ground, the boar slowly turned its head, its eyes glowing an unearthly lime green in the dark pits of its sclera.

_ What a dark fiend to find in the depths of my psyche _ , he mused with a certain detachment. Atem chuckled in spite of himself, rather unbelieving. He supposed his mind could come up with much worse if it so wished. It mattered not.

Hearing his low laugh, though, it swung its head around, fixing them in a long stare from the other side of the clearing. The pair froze, and there was silence for a long, excruciating moment, before the boar roared, the cry ringing thunderously in their eardrums.

Yuugi cursed under his breath, gripping his umbrella with both hands as he attempted to duck through the brush to find a more advantageous position. “I was hoping we’d be able to avoid any bigger monsters,” he groaned, “I guess two people do attract more attention, though, so it can't be helped. Prepare yourself, Atem!” 

Atem nodded, ducking after him, before they emerged at a different angle. The boar turned to face them, dense hooves stamping down the turf. 

Charging forward at great speed, the boar lowered its head low and tusks angled to maul. The monster was frightfully quick, but fortunately predictable enough that both Atem and Yuugi managed to dodge out of the way. However, the boar continued to barrel forward, turning sharply suddenly and ripping chunks of earth up with its redirected force. Springing towards them with most of its momentum instact, the monster glanced its tusks off Atem as it passed, sending him flying.

Atem’s body hit the ground with a weighty thud, rolling through the grass a few feet before he stilled. His body felt like it was on fire, and he coughed out a few expletives as he forced himself to his feet, clutching his side. This pain felt so real—he’d had vivid dreams before, but nothing could compare to what he was experiencing now. 

_ Was it actually real? _ No, that was far from a possibility… Mana and Mahad needed him, wherever they were. Atem shook the thought from his mind and returned his attention to the battle.

The boar was now near Yuugi, but he’d managed to evade its swift, yet sloppy attacks, and was now laying into it with his heavy umbrella, the hits thudding dully against the massive creature. Retreating a few feet, towards Atem, Yuugi clasped his umbrella, hands folded over each other, and intoned a phrase that was only just audible over the loud, ill-smelling breaths of the monster.

“Traveling from the edge of existence in a blinding flash—A wish on a shadowy star!” 

Raising a single hand skyward, a shadowy orb that crystallized into a dark, star-shaped object formed in his palm. 

“Shade Comet!” 

With one fluid movement, a shadowy orb rocketed towards the boar with streaks of neon illumination, crashing into its side and sending it sprawling. The large creature struggled to return to its feet in the aftermath of the modest explosion the attack had created, small aftershocks of the magical attack still sparking around it.

Shaking off the magical attack, it seemed that it'd mostly served to anger the monster, as it reared back its head and roared. The cry was piercing—loud enough that both Yuugi and Atem froze, clutching their ears. 

The boar took this as an opportunity to charge again, hooves trampling the upturned earth as it barreled towards them. Realizing this, Yuugi managed to roll out of the way, throwing himself to the side, but Atem took the hit with his entire body, flying back a few feet before he fell to the ground a second time, vision exploding with stars.

“Atem—Are you alright?!” Yuugi yelled, craning his head in his direction as he scrambled to his feet. Atem was laid prone, although Yuugi could see that he was still breathing shallowly. He’d have to create a distraction and get over to him somehow. How had this ended up happening, though?

Atem had done well enough when they’d fought together prior, but it seemed he’d been particularly distracted this entire encounter. Just what was he thinking? Perhaps Yuugi had made a mistake, taking him into this dangerous part of the forest. He’d just seemed so confident, in a natural way that’d made Yuugi trust him easily. 

There wasn’t any time to think about it any longer right now, though. Yuugi readied another magical attack, edging towards Atem. If the boar focused on him, perhaps he could find a way to help his odd companion.

Firing the projectile-like magic as the boar attempted to rush him once more, he tore off towards where Atem was lying. As he ran, he murmured an incantation to himself that he often used to focus the magic in his astra when he was nervous, the ribbons in his kerchief trailing behind him.

“The sun heals all woes; a warm light envelops the world at sunset—“ Skidding to a stop beside Atem, he saw that his earlier attack had tripped the boar up enough to give him time to finish his incantation. Yuugi extended his hands over Atem, reaching into that special place within his astra. 

“Orange Glow!” A circle of warm, amber light sprung up around Atem, springing forth orange bubbles that floated skyward, a playful breeze sending them swirling. The air around him was warmer now, and Yuugi watched closely as color returned to the man’s complexion. 

Less than a moment later, Atem sat up violently, coughing shallowly, and Yuugi began helping him up and pulling him to the side since the boar was already eyeing them once more. 

“Thank you,” Atem murmured as they shuffled, his expression troubled, “I don’t know what happened, perhaps—“ 

Yuugi shook his head, lips pursed. “Enough of the act, Atem. You have to take this seriously!” There was a weary edge to his tone. “Our lives are on the line, whether or not you think this is real. I know you have a death wish of some sort, but—“ 

“I don’t have a death wish,” Atem interjected frigidly, his eyes trained on the boar, burning holes into the beast. He clutched his baton, intent heavy in his voice, “There’s things I have to do.”

Yuugi’s grip on his wrist tightened. “Then what are you doing? Why did you come with me to the forest?” 

“...I’m unsure,” Atem admitted, refusing to look at him. 

Irritated by all of the cryptic replies, Yuugi opened his mouth to retort, but the boar, having tired of watching them run around the perimeter of the clearing, decided to storm towards them. It seemed the pattern was beginning anew, and their conversation would have to wait.

Groaning, Yuugi released Atem’s arm. “We’ll talk about this later. Use all of your focus on the battle, okay? That boar’s attacks are no joke, as I’m sure you’re well aware of now. Keep your guard up.”

Atem declined to reply, instead making haste to move out of the boar’s path as it careened towards them. Yuugi set his jaw stubbornly. He’d figure out how Atem ticked if it killed him.

It seemed that Atem was at least taking it slightly more seriously now, and for that, Yuugi was grateful. He could focus on keeping himself at a well enough distance to avoid the boar’s attacks while occasionally peppering it with a magical attack or two. 

Atem was taking a more direct approach, getting in close to beat flurries of hits into the boar with his baton. It was precise, mechanical; he must be well-practiced in whatever it was his fighting style was. Although, it was terribly strange to him; he’d never seen anyone fight like they were conducting an orchestra before.

The boar seemed content to trade blows, whipping its head back and forth as it tried To catch Atem with its tusks. He felt he was finally beginning to get the hang of dodging the sloppy attacks, only getting glanced by the monster occasionally, now. 

Slightly bloodied, Atem decided to press farther, wondering how far he could drive the boar back with his attacks alone, rather than all this dodging. He’d been fighting defensively for most of the battle, but he was starting to get the feeling that they wouldn’t get any further if they didn’t go on the offensive.

The boar certainly wasn’t unscathed, itself. The drawn-out battle was starting to take its toll on the magic-engorged monster, showing in cracks of blinding white light that seeped from within it. He could definitively say that it unnerved him, on some level.

As the battle stretched on, almost at impasse, Atem caught Yuugi creeping back towards the boar out of the corner of his eye. He’d thought that he’d been trying to stay well out of the range of the boar. What had him so antsy? 

“We need to hurry this up,” Yuugi said when he’d gotten closer. “We don’t have much time left to get there.”

Atem blinked. With the appearance of the boar, he’d almost forgotten about their true objective here. He wasn’t sure they had the option to retreat, though. Giving the boar another strong slash, he backed off slightly, glancing at Yuugi.

“What do you suggest we do, then?” 

Yuugi returned the glance, making eye contact. “Could you distract it for me, maybe? I want to try using my magic at a closer range, so I can focus on power rather than accuracy, but it’ll take me a little moment.”

Atem nodded. “Of course.” It wasn’t as if he was keen to drag this battle on forever, himself. 

Pressing forward again, he kept the boar busy, letting it batter him around a little so it wouldn’t move away to charge at them again. Atem could take the pain. It’d surprised him at first, since it was a dream, but as with anything, it could be dealt with. 

Behind him, he could hear Yuugi begin to murmur to himself. This incantation was different from the others he’d heard him intone, and he listened intently, curious as to what he’d say.

“The doors to the underworld swing open; looking back, it all disappears!” 

Atem stepped to the side, knowing almost instinctively that Yuugi had gotten close enough to mount his attack. As he did, there was a slight rush of air as Yuugi sidled past him to stand where he’d been standing only moments before, brandishing his parasol. 

The magic welled up around them before Yuugi even muttered the final words of the phrase. First was the warmth, then a gentle rush of air, pushing skyward. A deep violet glow encased Yuugi’s parasol, with sporadic sparks of gold flickering throughout. 

“Nether Wave!” With a mighty swing at the boar, Yuugi hammered in a barrage of consecutive blows, building energy in the tip of his umbrella as the hits connected. The momentum of one of his attacks threatened to throw him off balance, but he instead pivoted, letting the swing carry him in a full rotation.

Lifting the parasol over his head as he finished off the rotation, he allowed himself a tiny inhale, before he brought it down with all of his might, letting the collected magic release in a rolling wave of shadowy magic. It surged forwards, sparking and crackling with gold glints that spiked here and there as it overcame the beast, moving through it to affect even the earth behind it, leaving it charred and scorched.

The boar roared, struggling against the unrelenting wave of magic before it gave in, the magic inside of it destabilized enough that its form could no longer keep up. It dissipated into a bright flash, so bright that Atem had to shield his eyes against it. When he finally lowered his arm, Yuugi had already turned back towards him, resting his weathered umbrella on his shoulder.

“That was a piece of cake!” Yuugi grinned, eyes scrunched shut. His clothes were ruffled and dirty, with tears here and there, but he seemed too jubilant to care. 

Atem smiled in return, before wincing and moving to press lightly against his side, as the adrenaline was starting to wear off. A dull, throbbing pain had taken residence in his abdomen, and he fought back an ugly cough. 

Yuugi’s eyes opened at the muffled sound, a worried expression flickering across his features. “I almost forgot that you got yourself hurt again. I thought I told you to be more careful. You’re not invincible.” 

He reached for him, and Atem found himself stiffening as he allowed Yuugi to prod at him. Yuugi paused at this, as if waiting for Atem to flee, or wince, but fighting off the ache in his ribs, he smiled instead. An involuntary hiss of pain escaped him as Yuugi resumed examining him, finding the tender spot on his abdomen where the bruising was most severe. 

Whispering an incantation under his breath, Yuugi began to heal him, the now-familiar sensation of his magic easing his pain as his body began to right itself. Yuugi was focused on the task, and Atem watched his jaw set, a solitary bead of sweat forming on the side of his face. Atem wondered if he was getting tired.

"Are you not worried that using your powers will exacerbate your condition?" he asked him, after a moment. 

Yuugi didn’t look up, humming to himself as he thought. "If it means that it will help someone, I'd do just about anything," he replied eventually, letting the magic fade from his palms once he’d determined Atem was healed.

He smiled, straightening back up. “I try not to, generally, because it disturbs the astra, but I don’t think I could hold myself back, really.” Yuugi dusted off his breeches, turning away to look at the scarred earth where the boar had last stood. “Either way, I guess it’s a little more dangerous out here than I remember. The monsters in the forest never used to be this aggressive before.” 

Atem frowned, an odd feeling tugging at him as Yuugi spoke. “I know it’s rude to redirect the conversation directly after you did, but something has been nagging at me during our journey here.” 

Yuugi glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised. “Go on, then.”

“You never told me if I’d answered your question correctly,” Atem continued, not dissuaded. 

No reply was offered as Yuugi remained where he was, head tilted as if he wasn’t sure what Atem was getting at. His coy smile said otherwise. 

“Of course, this is all just a story in my mind,” Atem added, half to himself at this point, and somewhat aware that he was rambling aimlessly. “So, I’m sure there’s no way I could possibly be wrong.” 

He was about to keep rambling when Yuugi began to laugh, wagging his finger at Atem cheekily. “You’ll get your answers soon enough, Mr. Composer.” 

Grabbing Atem’s wrist lightly, he tugged him back towards the path. A few paces later, he let go and kept walking, glancing over his shoulder as he motioned for him to follow. “Come on, it’s almost time. We have to hurry if we’re going to make it!”

Atem stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Had he just been toyed with?

“Wait—!!” He began to jog after Yuugi, once he realized the other had no plan to pause for him. He caught up quickly enough, sullenly falling into step beside him. 

The forest began to thin out, before stopping abruptly, the clear night sky opening before them. At the end of the path, as it exited the wood, Yuugi paused once more, glancing back with an excited smile.

The field in front of them was empty and dim. Protrusions of purply, bruised-looking bedrock twisted from the ground as the meadow stretched out towards sloping hills. Wind pushed through the long grasses and flowers that populated this lonely place. 

Yuugi stepped into the clearing, gazing out upon the fields. “We actually made it in time! I was worried we’d be late.”

Atem stepped after him, craning his neck as he searched for whatever it was Yuugi had brought him out here for. So far, though, he saw nothing of note. “I’ll bite. What are we here to see?”

Yuugi shook his head. “Something that happens here, every night. That, and the flowers that grow here are what I wanted to show you.” 

“Flowers?” Atem gave Yuugi a perplexed look. “We came here for flowers?” 

“Just wait a moment, and take a look for yourself. I’m pretty sure it’s just about time—” Yuugi nudged him, redirecting his attention to the field in front of them. “—Look!” 

One by one, the dark violet buds of the flowers that filled the field began to shine with a light from within, their petals parting to reveal their glowing centers. Surging from one end of the field to the other hills beyond, the meadow was filled with shining lights that flickered, candlelike, ever so softly. It was as if the sky had come to rest in the grasses, spilling out across the hills like pools of ink. 

Atem gasped softly, words lost to him. “Wha… what are they?” 

“These flowers are called Heaven’s Mirror,” Yuugi replied, turning to face Atem. “They’re like a reflection of the starry sky on the meadows, don’t you think?” 

He smiled serenely, lifting his head to watch the night breeze carry both motes of light and the flowers’ petals upwards. “This is the only place they bloom in the forest," he said, motioning to the field around them. "And they never bloom during the day. Only at night.”

Walking forwards to the edge of the flower field, Yuugi bent down to cup an unopened bud, stroking its petals lightly. “When the sun is up, these flowers stay in their buds, but they’re able to absorb sunlight with their leaves.”

Yuugi leaned forward, whispering something to the flower that sounded like encouragement. Moments later, the flower bloomed, its petals parting to allow a bright mote of light to wander skyward. Atem's gaze followed the mote until he couldn't see it any more. 

“After night falls, they let out all the light they’ve stored when they blossom," Yuugi continued. "It always happens at exactly two o’clock in the morning.”

Atem stepped forward, still silenced by his awe. Everything around them was unlike anything he’s ever seen. Yuugi rose back to his feet, looking at him expectantly. It was then that Atem realized he had yet to react.

“They’re beautiful," he replied, letting himself smile, "Stunning, even." To say much else wouldn’t do them justice.

Yuugi’s smile remained, but there was sadness in the way he held himself. “The thing is, they also go by another name, depending on who you ask. To many, Heaven’s Mirror flowers are known only as Death Lights.”

“Death Lights?” Atem’s brows creased.

Yuugi sighed lightly, closing his eyes. “It’s a silly name, really. The sun brings life, and darkness, death. These flowers only bloom in the darkness. So, darkness is evil, and light is good. Could any flower that blooms in the darkness be anything but a Death Light?”

He opened his eyes, his expression revealing nothing. “But, whether you want to call them Heaven’s Mirror or Death Lights, that’s up to you, Atem.”

“To me, they’ll always be Heaven’s Mirror,” Yuugi continued, “Unfortunately, though, it seems that these days, nearly everyone has taken to calling them Death Lights. Long ago, it was thought they looked like the light that guided people to death, since they blossom the opposite of regular flowers.”

He turned away, arms clasped behind his back. “Even now, a lot of people don’t like them. To many, they’re still considered a bad omen.” Yuugi paused, as if choosing his words carefully. 

His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke next. “That’s also how they think of me.”

Atem racked his brain for something to say, overwhelmed by all the information he’d just learned. Heaven’s Mirror? Death Lights? What did any of it have to do with Yuugi? The longer he was in this dream, the more muddled and confusing things seemed to get.

What he did know, though, was that the way Yuugi’s voice had cracked had made his insides twist horribly, like it was he that was hurting, instead. 

Stepping out in front of him, Yuugi rocked back on his heels, hands still clasped behind his back, as he looked at Atem. Whatever the sadness he held in his heart, it wasn’t present in the clear smile he now directed at him. “Atem, you said before that this whole world is all just a dream you’re having, right?”

Atem nodded, his expression tense.

“But, if it’s your own dream, how can you be completely positive that what’s happening is only just a dream?” Yuugi asked. “And if what you’re experiencing in the dream is so realistic to you, how can you even tell what’s actually the real world?”

“Well, I…” Atem tried to come up with a response on the spot, but came up short. He knew it was a dream, but...

“Anyways, to finally get to my point, you didn’t actually read my mind earlier.”

“I—what?” Atem’s tone was incredulous, but the sinking feeling in his stomach told him that Yuugi probably wasn’t lying. 

“You were wrong. I was actually thinking about leaving Tenuto.” Yuugi motioned to the space around them, arms spread wide. “The world is so big, but I’ve hardly scratched the surface, just hiding in my room, scared of what others think of me. I want to go out into the world and live my own life. Even if that life only exists inside your dream.”

“I don’t know how much time I have left to live, but I want to live what’s left of my life in a positive way, bringing happiness to others.” His hands found each other once more, almost like a prayer. “I just want to help people, somehow.”

Turning, Yuugi cast his gaze over the field of flowers. “Just like these flowers. Even though people call them Death Lights, they still blossom and struggle to live on.”

“You’re going to leave the village?” Atem prodded, surprised, “But where do you intend to go after you leave Tenuto?” He hadn’t anticipated this. He’d thought his journey only led here, to this field, but nothing was playing out how he’d thought it would. He was lost.

“I’ll go to Forte Castle,” replied Yuugi, “And then I’m going to meet with the Count, to ask about the taxes on floral powder. Because right now, they’re hurting everyone in the village. It’s the very least I can do, since I don’t know how to go on the way things are now.”

Yuugi chuckled sadly. “You know, though, you should be happy you couldn’t read my mind. Maybe your illness hasn’t progressed as far as you thought.” He moved to pass Atem, giving him a small pat on his arm. “Please, stay at my house tonight. I’ll tell Grandpa you’ll be staying while you eat.”

“You’re a guest in our dream world, after all. That’s not something that happens every day.” Yuugi giggled, beginning to head back down the path. 

The flowers began to peter out, one by one, and Atem closed his eyes. A tight feeling filled his chest, heavy and lingering. “A flower that resembles you… A bad omen. Death Lights,” he murmured to himself, turning from the meadow to watch Yuugi disappear back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s title song is [Reflect the sky, bloom the life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIL_lDJZiFw&list=PL559D644417616FC2&index=8) , however I’d say I also associate it more with [Illuminant Lives.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZiPGMKNawE&list=PL559D644417616FC2&index=15) This is the last of the chapters I pre-wrote, so updates should be coming in the upcoming weeks inbetween my work on Campus Duelers and perhaps some AU-gust! I’m excited to officially have this started! ^__^


End file.
